मुख्य पृष्ठ
नवगुरुकुल : विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों के मानसिक, शारीरिक, चारित्रिक, सामाजिक एवं आध्यात्मिक विकास को समर्पित भारतीय शिक्षा के पुनरुत्थान का प्रयत्न ' क्या है नवगुरुकुल? जैसा कि नाम से ही आभास होता है, 'नवगुरुकुल' का अर्थ है 'नया गुरुकुल'. 'गुरुकुल' वह जगह है जहाँ विद्यार्थी अपने गुरु के आश्रम में रहकर विद्याध्ययन करते हैं. 'नवगुरुकुल' कुछ उत्साही एवं समर्पित लोगों की योजना है. हमारा प्रयास है गुरुकुल पद्धति पर आधारित एक ऐसे शिक्षा तंत्र की स्थापना जो :(अ) भारत के प्रबुद्ध लोगों द्वारा बनाया एवं चलाया जाए :(आ) जहाँ विद्यार्थियों एवम् शिक्षकों का मानसिक, शारीरिक, चारित्रिक, सामाजिक एवं आध्यात्मिक विकास हो सके :(इ) जो भारत की श्रेष्ठ प्रतिभा को तराश कर पतनोन्मुखी संस्कृति के इस दौर में श्रेष्ठ चारित्रिक एवम् नैतिक मूल्यों को अपना सकें. :(ई) जो विज्ञान एवं तकनीक सहित विभिन्न क्षेत्रों में मौलिक प्रतिभाओं को जन्म दे :(उ) जो प्रतिभाशाली छात्रों को उनकी प्रतिभा के अनुसार आगे बढ़ने के अनेकानेक अवसर उपलब्ध कराये, उनकी प्रतिभा एवं उत्सुकता का दमन न करे (ऊ) जो विद्यार्थियों को आर्थिक रूप से आत्मनिर्भर एवं सशक्त बनाने लायक योग्यताओं का विकास कर सके. ''नवगुरुकुल: नामकरण एवं नाम का अर्थ 'नवगुरुकुल' यह नाम उस मनीषी का प्रसाद है जो हिन्दी के सर्वकालिक श्रेष्ठ कालजयी कथाकार कहे जाते हैं. संस्थापकों के विशेष आग्रह पर कालजयी कथाकार एवम् मनीषी आचार्य नरेन्द्र कोहली के द्वारा यह नामकरण सन २००५-६ के लगभग किया गया. 'नव' शब्द के दो अर्थ हैं : नवीनता एवं परिपूर्णता. यह अर्थ 'जितेन्द्र' द्वारा बताया गया. नवगुरुकुल की शिक्षा पद्धति बिलकुल नवीन एवं आधुनिक है, भले ही इसका आधार हमारी प्राचीन संस्कृति है. अतः 'नव' गुरुकुल का अर्थ है एक आधुनिक गुरुकुल; जहां गुरुकुल जैसा समर्पित माहौल तो है, पर सुविधायें आज की आधुनिक जीवन शैली के अनुकूल हैं. एक बात पर और ध्यान दें. दशमलव पद्धति में गणित के अंकों में नव(९) पूर्ण अंक माना जाता है. अतः 'नव' गुरुकुल का एक अर्थ पूर्णता की और ले जाने वाला गुरुकुल भी है. 'नव' को देखने के बाद अब 'गुरुकुल' को देखें. ''’गु’ शब्दस्तु अन्धकारः ’रु’ शब्दस्तु तन्निवारकः'' ''अन्धकार निरोधत्वात् गुरुरित्यभिधीयते'' 'गु' शब्द अन्धकार का प्रतीक है. 'रु' का अर्थ है 'रुद्ध करने वाला' अथवा हटाने वाला. जो अन्धकार को हटा दे, वही गुरु है. ऐसे ही गुरुओं की गुरु-शिष्य परम्परा जहां पल्लवित हो, वह स्थान गुरुकुल है. नवगुरुकुल के विद्यार्थियों द्वारा इसी परिपूर्णता की प्राप्ति, ज्ञानी, तेजस्वी, चैतन्यमय एवं ऋषितुल्य गुरुओं के आलोकदान उनके जीवन का प्रकाश, विद्यार्थियों की नव-नवोन्मेषशालिनी प्रतिभा एवं मेधा का जागरण, यही है 'नवगुरुकुल' का कार्य. क्यों आवश्यकता है नवगुरुकुल की? :* क्योंकि जीवन को सुखी और समृद्ध बनाने वाले तत्त्व शिक्षा से गायब हो रहे हैं. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा न तो श्रेष्ठता एवं मौलिकता को प्रोत्साहन दे पाती है, न ही विद्यार्थी को और आगे बढ़ने की प्रेरणा. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा अच्छे विद्यार्थी को औसत स्तर तक गिराने के लिए तो बड़ी काट-छांट करती है, पर कमजोर विद्यार्थी को औसत तक भी पहुंचाने के लिए कुछ नहीं कर पाती. :* क्योंकि वर्त्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को पाठ्यक्रम में शामिल विषयों तक का ज्ञान भी दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को कोई नैतिक बल अथवा शिक्षा दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा लोगों को उनकी रूचि एवं क्षमताओं के अनुसार आजीविका उपलब्ध कराने में प्रायः विफल है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा जीवन को सुखी एवं उदात्त तथा राष्ट्र को उन्नत बनाने में कोई सार्थक भूमिका नहीं निभा पाती. नवगुरुकुल का लक्ष्य .......... '''लक्ष्य......... विद्यार्थियों एवं विद्वान (एवं शिक्षकों) का सर्वांगीण विकास, अर्थात - (१) शारीरिक पुष्टि, सबलता एवं सौष्ठव का विकास (२) मानसिक एवं बौद्धिक शक्तियों का विकास (३) नैतिक एवं चारित्रिक गुणों का उन्मेष (४) आर्थिक समृद्धि एवं आत्मनिर्भरता प्रदान करने वाले तत्वों का विकास (५) समाज को सुदृढ़ बनाने वाले मूल्यों से परिचय एवं उनका विकास (६) राष्ट्र, मानवता एवं जीवमात्र के प्रति प्रेम, समर्पण एवं उत्तरदायित्व की भावना का विकास (७) आध्यात्मिक विकास के तत्वों की पहचान एवं उनके विकास के मार्ग की प्रशस्ति संक्षेप में कहें तो कैसे पूरे होंगे यह लक्ष्य? The Plan of Action :(१) आदर्श शिक्षा नीति का विकास :(२) उसे व्यवहार में उतारने के लिए आदर्श पाठ्य-पुस्तकों एवं सामग्री के साथ- साथ ऐसी टीम का विकास जो इस कार्य में सिद्धहस्त हो या कार्य करते-करते सिद्धहस्त हो जाए :(३) ऐसे काबिल शिक्षकों को ढूँढना एवं उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना जो नवगुरुकुल की कसौटी पर खरे उतर सकें :(४) ऐसे काबिल विद्यार्थियों एवं अभिभावकों को ढूँढना एवं उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना जो नवगुरुकुल की कसौटी पर खरे उतर सकें :(५) आधारभूत ढांचे का विकास :(६) नियमित रूप से पाठ्यक्रम का पुनरीक्षण, परिशोधन एवं विस्तार :(७) विज्ञान, तकनीक, प्रशासन, व्यवसाय, कला, शिक्षा एवं भाषा सहित जीवन के सभी क्षेत्रों में अग्रगण्य एवं चरित्रवान भारतीयों का निर्माण. :(८) शिक्षा के एक ऐसे संस्थान का विकास जो पीढ़ी दर पीढ़ी श्रेष्ठ एवम् समर्पित भारतीयों का विकास कर सके. मिशन भारत के ३० करोड़ छात्रों को नवीन शिक्षा पद्धति से शिक्षित कर सकने योग्य १ करोड़ शिक्षकों को तैयार करना, उपयुक्त संख्या में 'नवगुरुकुल' केन्द्रों की भारत के प्रत्येक जिले में स्थापना एवं नवीन शिक्षा पद्धति का उन्मुक्त प्रसार! क्या ख़ास है नवगुरुकुल में? शिक्षा नीति (Teaching Philosophy) क्यों आवश्यक है शिक्षा नीति का होना? शिक्षा के आवश्यक तत्व (Essential Elements of Education) शिक्षा के बाद विद्यार्थी कैसा बनेगा? उसमें किन गुणों का विकास करे शिक्षा? कौन-कौन से विषय पढ़ाये जाने चाहियें? किसी भी विषय को किस आयु से प्रारम्भ कर कितनी गहराई तक पढ़ाया जाये? आयु बढ़ने पर क्या हर विषय में हर विद्यार्थी की योग्यता सामान दर से आगे बढ़ती है? The concept of differential classrooms. किसी भी विषय को ढंग से सीखने-समझने का क्या अर्थ है? किसी भी विषय को सीखने की प्रक्रिया क्या है? शिक्षक किस तरह से विद्यार्थी को पढ़ाएं? उनका तरीका क्या होना चाहिए? तकनीक का कितना समावेश शिक्षा के लिए हितकारी है? कक्षा के परिवेश का सीखने की प्रक्रिया में महत्त्व तीक्ष्ण मेधासम्पन्न शिक्षक का विद्यार्थी के लिए महत्त्व शिक्षकों से संबंधित विचार विशेषज्ञ आचार्यों की आवश्यकता एवं महत्त्व श्रेष्ट विभूतियों को निमंत्रण परीक्षा : आवश्यक अथवा नहीं? परीक्षा: कब, कैसे और कितनी? जब सीख लें तब परीक्षा (take the exam when you have learnt the subject) योग्यता के स्वतंत्र मापदंड: Certificate courses from recognised institutions नवगुरुकुल में प्रवेश का आधार अभिभावकों से सम्बन्धित विचार आधारभूत ढाँचा (infrastructure) नवगुरुकुल का स्थान, क्षेत्रफल एवं परिवेश प्रशासनिक भवन छात्रावास कक्षायें गतिविधि केन्द्र विज्ञान केन्द्र # भौतिकी (Physics) # रसायनशास्त्र (Chemistry) # जीव विज्ञान (Biology) # गणित एवं संगणन (Mathematics and Computer Science) # अभियांत्रिकी विभाग (Machines and Engineering Section) # सूचना एवं प्रौद्योगिकी केन्द्र (IT Hub) # हमारा स्वास्थ्य(Human Health) कला केन्द्र # साहित्य # संगीत # चित्रकला # मूर्तिकला # छायाचित्रण (Photography and Cinematography) # अभिनय # Graphic Design # (Animation) वाणिज्य एवं प्रबंधन केन्द्र # वाणिज्य केन्द्र (Center of Commerce) # प्रबंधन केन्द्र (Management Skill Development Center) # स्वावलंबन केन्द्र(Entrepreneurship Cell) जीवन-विद्या केन्द्र # इतिहास-बोध केन्द्र (History) # सभ्यता एवं समाज-विज्ञान केन्द्र (Civics and Sociology) # मनोविज्ञान एवं आध्यात्म (Psychology and Practical Spirituality) # ध्यानमंदिर # यज्ञशाला भाषा विभाग # हिन्दी # इंग्लिश # संस्कृत # भारतीय भाषा विभाग # विदेशी भाषा विभाग क्रीडांगन (Sports Complex) Indoor Games # Squash # Badminton # Aquatics # Gymnastics # Volleyball # Basketball # Table Tennis # Chess # Others Outdoor Games # Athletics # Cricket # Football # Hockey # Horse-Riding # Kabaddi # Wrestling # Shooting # Archery # Others पुस्तकालय स्वास्थ्य केन्द्र (Health Care Center) यज्ञशाला # यज्ञ क्या है # यज्ञ का महत्त्व # विद्यार्थियों को नियमित यज्ञ से होने वाले लाभ विकिपीडिया-यज्ञ | http://hi.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E0%A4%AF%E0%A4%9C%E0%A5%8D%E0%A4%9E # यज्ञ से प्राप्त होने वाली प्रेरणाएं विकिपीडिया-यज्ञ | http://hi.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E0%A4%AF%E0%A4%9C%E0%A5%8D%E0%A4%9E आहारशाला (Mess) उपगुरुकुल (The Advanced Study Centers) आवास (Staff Residences) हाट (Internal Market) केन्द्रीय प्रेक्षालय (Central Auditorium) अतिथि आवास (Guest Houses) उद्यान (gardens and parks) विद्यार्थियों का सर्वांगीण विकास (Student's all round development) Health and Physical Ability Emotional Quotient Mental Focus Social Skills Character Building अंतर्राष्ट्रीय स्तर पर मान्यता (Internationally recognized accreditation) अत्याधुनिक तकनीकों का शिक्षा के लिए प्रयोग (Use of latest technology in pedagogy) विद्यार्थियों की देख-भाल (Student Care Department) पाठ्यक्रम शोध एवं विकास विभाग (Curriculum Research and Development Department) नीतिगत चर्चा # पाठ्यक्रम के अंतर्गत क्या आता है? # क्या पढाया जाए, और क्यों? # कैसे पढाया जाए? # किस आयुवर्ग को कितना पढाया जाए? # कैसे खेल खिलाये जाएँ? # परीक्षा कैसे ली जाए? # विद्यार्थी की कमियाँ कैसे दूर करी जाएँ? # विद्यार्थी की विशेषताओं को प्रोत्साहित कैसे किया जाए? पाठ्यक्रम के अंतर्गत क्या तैयार करना है? # संक्षेप में पाठ्यक्रम के बिंदु (syllabus to be covered) एवं उनसे प्राप्त होने वाला ज्ञान/लक्ष्य # इस पाठ्यक्रम का क्रमबद्ध चरणों में विभाजन : अर्थात पाठ्य-पुस्तक-१, २, ३, ...इत्यादि स्तरों में विभाजन # इसे विद्यार्थी के मन में उतारने के लिए निम्न का चयन/संकलन/विकास: * (अ) पाठ्यपुस्तक * (आ) अभ्यास-पुस्तक * (इ) अतिरिक्त अध्ययन के लिए सन्दर्भ पुस्तक (reference material for additional study) * (ई) practical exercises/demonstrations for classroom illustrations * (उ) विद्यार्थियों को दिए जाने वाले projects * (ऊ) परीक्षा हेतु प्रश्न-संग्रह (question bank for examination) * आइये, एक पाठ्य-पुस्तक बनायें ! * आपने अब तक पाठ्य पुस्तकें पढी ही होंगी, उन्हें लिखने का विचार शायद आपके मन में न आया हो. पर विज्ञान की किताबे पढ़ते हैं तो कई बार लगता है कि यदि कुछ बातें और अच्छी तरह समझाई गयी होतीं तो कितना अच्छा होता. हिन्दी और अंग्रेज़ी की किताबें पढ़ते समय कई बार ख़याल आता है कि इसमें यह कहानी भी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. कविताओं की व्याख्या भी अच्छी तरह करी गयी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. नवगुरुकुल के प्रेरणास्रोत एवं आदर्श उन महापुरुषों की सूची है जिनके शिक्षा-विषयक विचारों को हमने निम्न शीर्षकों के अर्न्तगत संकलित किया है. देश एवं मानवता को उनके योगदान के अति-संक्षिप्त उल्लेख के साथ ही शिक्षा-विषयक उनके योगदान को अधिकतम २०० शब्दों में रेखांकित भी किया गया है. इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत उनके विचार संकलित नहीं हैं, पर जिनके भी विचार प्रलेख में संकलित हैं, यह उनकी सूची है. उनके विचार/ उद्धरण (quotations) नीचे दिए गए शीर्षकों के अर्न्तगत संकलित हैं. महाजने गतेन सा पन्थाः (मार्ग वही है जिससे महापुरुष गए हैं). महापुरुषों की चर्चा हमें प्रेरणा देगी एवं मार्ग दिखायेगी. कृपया इस सूची को छेड़ें नहीं. योगदानकर्ता इस सूची में जो नए नाम प्रस्तावित करना चाहें, उन्हें पहले talk पेज पर लिख दें. सभी महापुरुषों के विभिन्न विचार एकत्रित किये जायेंगे तो सूची निस्संदेह लम्बी हो जायेगी. उचित व्यवस्था के अभाव में उसके अस्त-व्यस्त हो जाने का भी भय है. अतः आपसे निवेदन है कि सभी उद्धरण (quotations) नीचे दिए गए खंडों में यथा-स्थान ही लिखें. सारे विकि-सहयोगियों से अपील है कि वे इस क्षेत्र में जमकर योगदान करें. गुरुकुल में एक विद्यार्थी का दिन ' वातावरण मंत्रोच्चार की ध्वनि से गूँज रहा है. ब्राह्म-मुहूर्त में गायत्री मंत्र के साथ विद्यार्थी उठ जाते हैं. ईश्वर, गुरु, माता-पिता एवं पृथ्वी को प्रणाम कर, नित्यकर्मों से निवृत्त होकर, वे प्रातःकालीन प्राणायाम एवं योगाभ्यास करते हैं. सूर्योदय के समय सूर्य-नमस्कार कर एवं प्रार्थना के बाद वे नए दिन के लिए तैयार हैं. ...(to be completed) दिनचर्या प्रातःकर्म स्नान ध्यान व्यायाम खान-पान पठन-पाठन (स्वाध्याय) वेश-भूषा शयन नवगुरुकुल से जुड़ने वाले लोगों के विभाग किन लोगों की आवश्यकता है हमें? प्रारम्भिक सदस्य १. 'भविष्यदृष्टा (The visionary): ऐसा व्यक्ति जो पूरी अवधारणा की कल्पना कर सके. २. कॉपीराइटर: 'अगला काम है पूरे विज़न को लिखना. सरल, सटीक एवं व्यवस्थित लेखन. इसके लिए एक 'कॉपीराइटर की आवश्यकता है, जो हमारी चर्चाओं को सुन एवं समझ कर भलीभांति लिख सके. ३'. संयोजक:' साथ ही आवश्यकता है इंटरनेट पर अपनी बातें सक्रियता से कह सकने योग्य एक उत्साही संयोजक '''की. ऐसा व्यक्ति जिसे लोगों से बात करना, उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना एवं उनसे गुरुकुल के लक्ष्य की चर्चा करना अच्छा लगता हो. ४. प्रशासनिक अधिकारी: ऐसा व्यक्ति जो कार्य की गति की समीक्षा करता रहे, पत्राचार एवं मीटिंगों की व्यवस्था करे, रिपोर्ट्स बनाता रहे एवं कार्य को आगे बढाता रहे. ५. '''जर्नल के संस्थापक: सबसे प्रमुख आवश्यकता है संवाद स्थापित करने की. भारत के सभी प्रबुद्ध लोगों को अपने साथ जोड़कर उनके अनुभवों को साझा करने की. अच्छे शिक्षकों, विद्यार्थियों, अभिभावकों के साथ साथ विभिन्न क्षेत्रों की श्रेष्ठ प्रतिभाओं के साथ संवाद स्थापित कर शिक्षा संबंधी उनके विचारों एवं अनुभवों को साझा करने के लिए "Indian Journal of School Education" स्थापित करने की. संस्थापक का कार्य है जर्नल का रजिस्ट्रेशन, उसका खाका तैयार करना, विषयों का चयन तथा आर्थिक प्रबंधन. जर्नल के विभिन्न विषयों के लिए काबिल सम्पादक-मंडल का चयन एवं संयोजन. ६. सम्पादक-मंडल: 'अपने अपने विषयों में स्वयं लिख सकने की शक्ति, दूसरों का लिखा पढ़ कर परख सकने की शक्ति. पठनीयता एवं गुणवत्ता पर विशेष ध्यान. 'विज़न डॉक्यूमेंट: इन आलेखों के माध्यम से विज़न डॉक्यूमेंट का बनाना यह काम पूरे होते ही नवगुरुकुल की स्थापना का मार्ग प्रशस्त हो जायेगा. नवगुरुकुल कोई ईंट-पत्थरों से बना भवन मात्र नहीं है. न सिर्फ सुन्दर सा कैम्पस. यह तो एक विचारधारा है. यह भारतीय शिक्षा के आमूलचूल परिवर्तन एवं उत्थान का अभियान है. इसलिए, भौतिक साधनों के पहले आदर्श की स्थापना अनिवार्य है. क्या-क्या कर सकते हैं आप इस सहजाल (विकि) पर? इस सहजाल (विकि) पर आप चर्चा कर सकते हैं आज की शिक्षा प्रणाली पर हमारे साथ आकार दे सकते हैं आदर्श शिक्षा प्रणाली को नवगुरुकुल के निर्माण के संबंध में दे सकते हैं व्यवहारिक सुझाव साकार कर सकते हैं अपनी अगली पीढ़ी को बेहतर बनाने का अपना सपना सहयोग दे सकते हैं एक बेहतर भारत एवम् बेहतर विश्व के निर्माण में